My First Kiss Went A Little Like This
by dei-deichan-mewmew
Summary: Hidan is the most popular kid in school Deidara is well...not so popular what happens when Hidan falls in love with Deidara? and will sasori break things up   YAOI HIDXDEI DEIXSAO
1. Chapter 1

My First Kiss Went A little like This…

Hidan was bored. Geography sucked like hell, He never understood it! But there was one thing that interested him. The hot sexy blonde in the corner. Deidara. He was a nerd but Hidan loved him for it, He didn't tell any one how could he? He was frickin' popular everyone loved his silver locks and his inviting grin. The bell rang and he snapped out of his day dreaming he left with his best mates Kakuzu and Itachi.

While he was walking down the corridor to French he Sasori the back stabbing bastard. His rival. Sasori loved Deidara like no tomorrow but so did Hidan. Hidan gave Sasori a death glare as he walked past.

"Dude, what's with the glare and the redhead?" Kakuzu asked

"Nothing" Hidan replied " he just puts me off"

"Put you off what? Food?" Itachi darkly said as he flipped he sexy hair back.

Hidan quickly changed the subject he didn't want to go through another question time with Itachi.

"So uh you going to Kiba's party tonight"

"Yeah you"

"Um yeah" Hidan said quietly. He saw Deidara getting bullied. He stopped and starred for a while. Then the bell rang

" Yo! Itachi, Kakuzu seeya in French I gotta sort some shit out alright?" Hidan said not looking away from Deidara.

"Do what you gotta do man" Kakuzu said as he walked on with Itachi.

Hidan walked over to Deidara and saw that the bullies were Sasuke's Gang

"Uchicha! Leave him alone" Hidan said coldly"

"Shut-" Sasuke turned around and saw a pissed of Hidan

"Yo Suigetsu, Karin Jugo, Lets go"

Itachi and his crew shifted along the corridor to their next lesson. Hidan watched them walk off. Then as soon as they were out of sight he turned back to look at Deidara who was slumped against the locker.

"You alright?" Hidan asked

"Yeah, Yeah " Deidara replied

They never really ever talked to each other. Only about 4 or 3 times a month, Hidan wished he could be closer but he's so popular and Deidara is well a nerd! A cute one at that.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"Uhh.. Do you want to come to a party tonight?" Hidan asked while ruffling his hair.

"A party?" Deidara look dumbstruck.

"Yeah a party you know with music and dancing"

"I know what a party is its just that you want me to come to your party?"

"Um yes? Well is not my party it's when anybody can turn up as long as you're invited by some one"

"Um ok as long as your ok with it" Deidara said he still looked shocked but more calm

"Oh and you owe me a thank you for saving your sorry ass " Hidan smirked

Deidara blushed and turned away "Thank you"


	2. Party Time!

Chapter 2- Party Time!

It was 11:36pm and the party was only getting warmed up, the music was raving, Hidan was there of course among the popular dancing away. Deidara was hesitant at first about going to the party he was nervous and sweaty like a pig.

Deidara walked into the party room and saw Hidan straight away, Hidan was chatting to some girl called Sakura who Deidara once had a crush on.

'Maybe I should go' Deidara thought, everyone was starring at him 'yeah I should I don't fit in here'

Before he could even leave the room someone yelled his name.

"Deidara! You turned up" Hidan yelled, Deidara smiled weakly "Come over here there are some guys I want you to meet"

Deidara was scared of going over but Hidan was there so what could possibly go wrong. He wandered through the dance floor and over to Hidan.

"So this is Deidara, Deidara this is Itachi Uchicha, Sasuke's older brother, Oh and this is Kakuzu"

"Sup" Kakuzu said

"Sorry about my little brother, he is very immature for his age" Itachi coldly said which sent shivers down Deidara's spine.

"Come on Deidara lets get a drink," Hidan said dragging him over to the table

'Well its not so bad' Deidara thought ' I wonder what Sasori would think me being at a party, he would be so jealous'

Deidara picked up a drink and smelly it. Alcohol

"Alcohol?"

"Well what else is it gonna be" Hidan laughed, Deidara blushed red and drank it.

"Hidan"

"Yeah?"

"What did you ask me to come here?" Deidara asked

Hidan ruffled his silver hair. 'I dunno maybe because I like so much and I hope you like me back' Hidan thought

"Well I thought you needed some party in you."

Deidara feeling uneasy drank another drink; Hidan cocked an eyebrow when he saw Deidara drink it so fast. He didn't think Deidara has it in him to drink like that.

After another 6 drinks, Deidara was drunk silly. He was slurring his words and was dancing like a wild animal everyone loved him, Hidan didn't notice.

"Looks like your friend is having fun" Kakuzu remarked

"Leave him to it he's enjoying himself"

"Fine, but don't blame me when he chucks up over someone yeah?"

"What ever come on lets dance"

Hidan dragged Kakuzu over to the dance floor and they had a wild time dancing to My Chemical Romance.

It was 3.05am and people were milling around and throwing up sick one of those people was Deidara. Hidan didn't want to leave since he was his responsibility. He helped Deidara up and took him back to his house.

Hidan was going insane. For two reasons 1. Deidara was in his house and 2. Deidara was sick in his dad's car.

"Yo, Dei you feeling any better?" Hidan asked while standing outside the bathroom.

"No.. ugh.. Crap" As Deidara threw up Hidan opened the door and saw a bright green liquidly substance on the floor. Hidan closed his eyes tightly and held his breath. He opened them again and saw Deidara long blonde hair loose and flowing on to his shoulders.

"You done" Hidan asked

"Yeah" Deidara replied weakly

"Good now you clean your self up"

"Why?" Deidara just asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Um I don't maybe because I don't want to sleep in the same room with a person who stinks of shit." Hidan smiled

"Your letting me stay the night?"

"Well duh I'm not going to chuck you out onto the streets"

"Thanks"


	3. Dreams

want more updates follow me on twitter /#!/mcr_4_life

sooo don't own this

Dreams

The following morning, around 9 am Hidan woke up with the smell of sick filling his nose. He pulled a disgusted face and racked his fingers though his hair. He then turned over to the other side of his bed to see Deidara that gave him the shock of his life and Hidan jumped out of bed and stood over Deidara panting heavily.

" Jesus Christ! Deidara is in my bed," He thought. Then the event of last night flooded back.

The party, Deidara, Dancing and then sick. Then Hidan paused in his thoughts and realised that Deidara was still sleeping.

'God he has a cute face' Hidan brushed a hairpiece out of Deidara's eyes and smiled. After awhile of staring at Deidara he started at act with out thinking he knelt down and kissed the blonde full on.

Hidan loved every second his lips where on his, he pulled away slowly and looked at Deidara peaceful face and kissed him again this time Deidara responded! Hidan pulled away shocked. Only to see that Deidara's eyes where closed.

'What the hell' he thought 'ah who cares I'll just go along with it'

He continued to kiss Deidara only getting more and more rough and it ended up with Hidan on top of Deidara with his arms wrapped around each other. Hidan dared himself to go further and started groping Deidara's member.

"This is so damn weird but so fuckin good," Hidan moaned

Hidan started licking and kissing Deidara's neck sending him to ecstasy. Deidara was now panting heavily like he has just ran a race. Then came the biggest turn off in history.

"Ah… no … Sasori" Deidara moaned

At this point Hidan stopped touching Deidara's member and climbing back on to the edge of the bed

"I'm such a retard" Thought Hidan and sat there sulking

He turned and looked back at Deidara and anger welled up inside. Sasori that bastard.

Hidan got up and got dressed, he didn't dare wake up Deidara instead left a note saying that he wanted to go for a walk. As he was walking out the room he looked back at Deidara and left.

Hidan got Sasori number off Tobi, a really retarded boy who couldn't keep a secret for a minute.

Hidan thought for 5 minutes on what he should say, with out making it seem like he fancied Deidara.

He then dialled the number into his phone.

'Beep…beep…beep'

"Hello" Sasori said

"Hey it me Hidan"

Sasori's voice changed so he sounded annoyed

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of the most popular boy in school calling me"

"Listen we need to talk"

"About what"

"Deidara"

"Deidara? Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Are you going out with him " Hidan got straight to the point without any dilly dally

"Are you saying I'm gay?"

"It's a simple question"

"Don't tell me your jealous?"

Hidan was now pissed off with this guy of course he was fucking jealous. Wouldn't you feel jealous if you were having sex with someone and they called out someone else's name

But he didn't admit it

"I'm not fucking jealous now answer the damn question!"

"Alright, Mr Angry. Were not he has a thing for another guy"

"Have you had sex?"

"What! Are you insane no! Though we have kissed a few times"

Hidan sighed of relief but I didn't explain why Deidara called out Sasori's name

"Wait you said some other guy, who?"

"God knows! We may be best mates but he hardly tells me anything about his love life, only thing I know about him is that he's cool and really sexy who ever it is I'm jealous"

'I'm cool and really sexy' Hidan thought

"Wait so you are gay?"

"No bisexual" Sasori admitted "Wait why do you want to know all this?"

Hidan was stuck on what to say he couldn't say he was bisexual he hadn't even told him best mates yet

"Well you know your quite close"

"Right…do you want to come over?"

Hidan was confused 'what the hell' he thought 'Sasori hates me'

"Ok I'll be over in a bit"


	4. Love Sex And Magic

Chapter 4 - Sex

Sasori's house neat. To neat. There wasn't a single thing out of place. His cat was wondering around and snuggled up to Hidan's leg. Hidan hated the living shit out of cats and had never liked them. He pulled a face that made Sasori laugh.

Wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible Hidan started to convocations.

"Sooo what couldn't you tell me over the phone" Hidan asked

"How long did you know?" Sasori asked while sipping his tea

"Know what?" Hidan was confused ' what the hell is he on about'

"Know you where gay of course"

Hidan choked on air.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb!" Sasori grinned, "I've known for ages"

"Look I'm not gay!' Hidan stuttered

"No need to lie I won't tell"

Hidan thought for awhile 'how the fuck did he find out no one know'

Hidan sighed

"How did you find out?"

"I always suspecting it for ages but when you where asking about Deidara I finally knew"

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"Why would I'm not stupid"

"Yeah but you hate me"

"Come on. I never said I hated you, who told you that?"

"No one did. But you always give me that look like you did"

"Yeah cause your so damn sexy"

Hidan's mouth dropped 1000 ft

'What. The. Fuck.' Hidan thought

Sasori got up and sat on the same sofa as Hidan. He leaned in closely and kissed Hidan. Hidan was shocked eyes wide open and lost for words. Sasori carried on kissing him and put his arms round Hidan's waist.

"_Fuck! What do I do?"_

Hidan pulled away quickly and stared into Sasori eyes.

"Sasori" Hidan blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry babe I'll take care of you"

Sasori carried on kissing him passionately. He gently pushed Hidan down on to the sofa so he was on top.

"_What I'm doing! I love Deidara. But. Sasori. Who cares about Deidara he doesn't even love me back. " _

Hidan started kissing Sasori back. And ran his fingers though the red head's hair.

Sasori pulled away panting. "God you're so damn sexy" Sasori pulled of his T-shirt and Hidan's. He felt Hidan's chest and licked it all over giving Hidan an erection.

'_Fuck'_ he thought.

Sasori notice this and smiled at Hidan tight skinny jeans.

"Well, well aren't we a bit excited"

"I couldn't resist"

"I'm gonna make you beg for more when I'm done with you"

Sasori lifted one of Hidan's leg up and put his hard on in between so there where both rubbing against each other. Sasori stared of slowly then sped up rapidly moaning and screaming.

"Fuck.. Ahhhh. Jesus…. ummm…come on" Sasori moaned

"More… please..Ahhh"

Both Hidan and Sasori were close to climaxing, Hidan pulled Sasori in for kissed flicking his tongue around his mouth.

"Almost…fuck…."

"AHHHH SASORI" Hidan screamed as he climaxed.

Sasori smiled "How about we finish up in my bedroom?"

"Lead the way"


	5. I Think I'm Love Stoned

Chapter 5- I Think I'm Love Stoned

'Have I lost my mind' Hidan thought to himself

Hidan lay in Sasori's bed regretting everything that he had just done. He got out of bed put on his jeans and stared at Sasori's sleeping body.

'I've just fucked the boy I love best friend, what the hell am I doing I don't feel anything for Sasori. '

Hidan walked to the window and stared out into the sunset.

'Fuck this'

Hidan grabbed his t-shirt and phone and left Sasori's house.

After a meaningless walk home. Hidan wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone all he wanted was a hot shower to wash all of thoughts away. He opened the door and was greeted by small blonde

'Fuck' Hidan thought

'Hi, you've been gone along time were did you go" Deidara asked

"A walk"

"5 hour long walk?"

"I had a lot to think about" '_I hate lying to him, Jesus Christ. He looks fucking beautiful_' "you could have left you know"

Deidara shuffled his feet and stared at the ground "I know but I wanted to thank you in person for letting me stay the night"

Hidan couldn't take it anymore his body ached for him. He wanted him so bad it could kill him.

"Deidara…" Hidan brushed away a piece of Deidara hair and tucked softy behind his ear.

But before Hidan leaned in for a kiss a mental image of Sasori flashed into his mind.

'That's right. What's the use he doesn't love me he loves that red headed bastard'

Hidan forced himself back and walked towards the kitchen making himself a glass of water.

"Urm Hidan are you alright?"

"Just great thanks" Hidan said coldly

"I'll go if you want me to"

"No don't…I want to ask you something" Hidan turned around and saw Deidara sitting on the kitchen chair swinging it around like a child. Hidan chuckled to himself '_he's so adorable '_ "Do you love Sasori?"

Deidara stopped and stared at the counter

"Why do you ask that?"

"Well you guys seem so close"

"Doesn't mean I'm fucking him"

Hidan smiled and sat opposite him

"We kissed once. I know he likes me but…"

'_Sasori that lying bastard! He said they never did anything!'_

"But what?"

"I don't like him in that way. I just want us to be friends. What about you and Sakura?"

"Sakura? We had a fling but I broke it of after she banged Sasuke. Ever since she's wanted to get back with me. But I like someone else"

"Who?"

"Well…you'll be shocked to say the least"

"Come on tell me" Deidara wined

'_God you're so fucking sexy'_

"Well, it's a he."

"I didn't know you were gay"

Hidan smiled "He's a acceptation"

"Well what's he like"?

Hidan stood up and walked closer to Deidara " He's quiet around most people, always paying attention in class, I love the way he flicks his hair back. And the way he does origami" Hidan was now only centimetres away from Deidara. He stroked he cheek. Leaned in close and whispered into Deidara. "But most of all I love the way he danced with me last night like no one was watching" Hidan then rested his arms on Deidara shoulders and kissed him passionately.

'_Finally_' Hidan thought


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- won't Go Quietly

Shit. I can't believe I am doing this. I've actually got issues. Kissing him. I run my hands through his hair. Not wanting to let go. Please just let moment last forever. I felt his hands rest on my chest, gripping at my shirt. I could feel his nails gripping me tighter. God it was so damn sexy. I pulled away slowly gasping for air.

'Hidan…' He whispered

I opened my eyes and saw his blushing face, he look away from me. He was still gripping my t-shirt, but less now. I smiled to my self he was so cute and innocent. He couldn't even look at me. I brushed a piece of hair off his face and he looked into my eyes.

'Why, why me?" he said quietly

'Why not' I chuckled 'your too adorable for words'

He blushed even more and I continued to smile to myself. This boy is too perfect everything about him just makes me happy.

I lent up and kissed him on his forehead 'Come on I better take you home'

He nodded and let go of my shirt.

This has got to be the most awkward car journey of my life I said to myself. I looked over at him as we stopped at the traffic lights. He was staring deeply out the window. His long blonde hair fell beautifully over his face hiding his eyes. God, I'm so in love. He noticed me starring and blushed a dark shade of pink.

I laughed to myself quietly, while he started to fumble with the selves of his jacket.

"Hidan, I still don't understand I thought you were straight and had a girlfriend," Deidara nervously said

I sighed deeply, and momentarily closed my eyes.

"I'm not straight, never have been. I just never told anyone, I mean how think about it everyone would freak out if they found out their star football player was gay." The way I said it came out harsher then I expected, maybe I'm just angry for keeping this a secret from everyone, Itachi and Kakuzu. I hated lying to them but I can't bring myself to tell them. I just can't. Not yet.

"But I thought you had a girlfriend…" Deidara repeated

"Sakura? No she's begging for some action." I brushed my hair back in frustration. All these people I'm lying to. Including Deidara. I turned to look at him. He starred out the window again like he was in a movie. Then suddenly a pang of guilt ripped through like a blade and an image of Sasori flashed into my mind. I quickly turned away and looked back at the road. Hoping Deidara didn't notice.

It was another 10 minutes before I reached Deidara's house. When I turned the corner onto his road I saw a row of beautiful white houses, their front lawns had all been cut immaculately. There was not a single piece of litter in sight and the houses were to die for.

"Wow" I gasped, "I didn't think you were so…"

"Rich? Yeah I know. I don't really like advertising it." He sighed.

I pulled up outside of his house and turn the engine off. We sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Thanks" Deidara said happily. He turned to me and smiled innocently. I wanted to grab is neck and pull him towards me and kiss him roughly. But I managed to restrain myself.

"It's cool, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yea" He said quietly, he was about to open the door, but in one quick movement he shifted over to the driving seat, and kissed me, Deidara is actually kissing me? I was shocked for about one more second before roughly pulling him over so he was straddling me. I began dominating him and making the kiss more forceful. My hands ran all over his back pulling him closer. God this was amazing. I don't want to stop. He was turning me on so much, I grabbed his ass, and a moan escaped his lips. I chuckled and pulled away leaving a trail of kisses down is neck. Slowly, he started to grind on my hips. God, this boy was going to drive me insane.

"Hidan..."he moaned into my ear, he almost sent me over the edge. I could have came right then and there. Just from the sound of him moaning my name.

I could feel his erection grinding on mine and he began to pick up the pace, moaning more loudly and moving quicker. I grabbed his ass tighter in my hands and kissed him more forcefully.

"Deidara…ah…I'm... so close" I closed my eyes to cherish this perfect moment. God I'm so close… I bit down on my lip to hide my moans; Deidara was grinding faster and faster.

"Hidan… I'm about to-"

"Deidara? Is that you where have you been?" A woman's voice shouted

My eyes tore open, and in one quick flash Deidara was off me, a cold air whooshed over me.

"Shit" He swore "It's my mom, ill see you tomorrow." And with that final word, Deidara leapt out of my car and ran up path towards his house. The woman-looked middle aged, but still beautiful. Her long blonde hair cascaded around her. And she wore little make up. Wow Deidara mom is stunning.

I watched Deidara get scolded by his mom, as they went inside the house. And a smiled grew on my face.

"Well tomorrow is certainly going to be interesting." I said to myself before starting the engine and driving down his road.


End file.
